evefandomcom-20200223-history
EVE: Valkyrie
EVE: Valkyrie is a multiplayer spaceship dogfighting shooter set in the EVE universe. The game will support virtual reality through the Oculus Rift and Sony's Playstation VR. Equipment Equipment is activated by pressing the Y button and possesses anti-missile effects. All forms of mines allow for a maximum of three mines to be active at once. Placing a fourth mine while there are three mines active will cause the oldest mine to self-destruct. Countermeasures Anti-missile: Constant effect while active Additional effect: none EMS Anti-missile: Constant effect while active Additional effect: Cannot fire missiles while active. Primary weapons have a chance to give EMP status to enemy ships for a limited time. EMP status locks the ship in place, disables shields and increases damage taken while active. EMP Mine Anti-missile: Breaks missile lock on missiles active when activated Additional effect: Leaves behind an EMP Mine that is proximity triggered by enemy ships. After charging for a moment it explodes, doing no damage but giving EMP status to any enemy ships in range. Mine Anti-missile: Breaks missile lock on missiles active when activated Additional effect: Leaves behind a Mine that is proximity triggered by enemy ships. Explodes instantly, doing significant damage. Spiderbots Anti-missile: Breaks missile lock on missiles active when activated Additional effect: Leaves behind a cloud of spider-like robots that appears red to enemy ships and blue to self and allies. On touch, the spiderbots trigger an animation on the ship that triggered the spiderbots and either damages or restores partial shield strength depending on whether it was placed by a foe or ally/self. Weapons Gatling Guns Very rapid rate of fire forward shooting weapons that have very low damage per shot. Sustained fire is effective against both shields and hulls of enemy ships. Auto Cannons Forward shooting weapons with a slower rate of fire than the Gatling Guns but with a higher damage per shot. Cannot sustain fire as long as the Gatling Guns without rate of fire slowing down. Effective on both shields and hulls. Pulse Cannons Forward shooting weapons with a slower rate of fire than the Gatling Guns that do good damage per shot against shields but little damage against hulls. Magcannons Forward shooting weapons that have partial aim assist and homing ability. Magcannons have high damage per shot but are only capable of firing in brief bursts. Flak Cannons Come in forward firing and head tracked varieties. Both have proximity fuses and detonate with area of effect damage. Relatively low projectile speed, but effective against both armor and shields. Tri-Flak Cannons A higher damage version of the Flak Cannons, available only as head tracked weapons on heavy ships. Phasers Medium range weapons with a charge-up time, cool down time and very effective aim assist. Overall low damage per second. Effective against shields and hulls. Missiles Head tracked weapons that very in performance depending on the ship using them. Missile Pods Special weapon of the Phantom, capable of fire and forget and head tracked fire. Mortar Special weapon of the Maelstrom, the Mortar has slow velocity and very low rate of fire but does extreme damage if a direct hit occurs. The Mortar has proximity detonation and creates a large cluster of secondary explosions, doing widespread area of effect damage. Ships There are three classes of ships, the Fighters, Heavies and Support. The first Heavy and Support are ships are unlocked by playing as fighters. Subsequent Heavy and Support ships are unlocked by earning EXP with any unlocked ship in their respective category. Fighters The fighters are the basic ships designed to be relatively easy to use and are the starting class. Wraith Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling guns, Head Tracked Missiles, Countermeasures Upgrades: Shield Upgrade, Armor Upgrade, Energy Upgrade Notes: The basic fighter is an well rounded ship with good durability, speed and firepower. Dominator Maximum stats: Firepower: 7/10 Armour: 4/10 Shield: 4/10 Speed: 5/10 Equipment: Auto Cannons, Head Tracked Missiles, Countermeasures Upgrades: Speed Upgrade, Shield Upgrade, Shield Damage Upgrade Notes: The Dominator is another well rounded ship whose guns are less rapid fire than those of the Wraith but do more damage per shot. Accord Maximum stats: Firepower: 7/10 Armour: 3/10 Shield: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Pulse cannnons, Head Tracked Missiles, Countermeasures Upgrades: Shield Damage Upgrade, Armor Upgrade, Speed Upgrade Notes: The accord is considered an agile ship that excells in damaging enemy shields but is not so good at inflicting armour damage. Assuage Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 3/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 5/10 Equipment: Auto Cannons, Head Tracked Missiles, EMS Upgrades: EMS Cooldown Upgrade, EMS Duration Upgrade The Assuage combines the weapons of the Dominator with an upgraded EMS. This ship is well suited for countering heavies. Heavies The heavy ships are slow-moving but pack a punch. They typically have either strong shields and/or armor plating. This is the second class unlocked. Spectre Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 5/10 Speed: 4/10 Equipment: Head Tracked Flak Cannon, Microwarp Drive, EMS Upgrades: Armor Upgrade, Shield Upgrade Notes: The Spectre is the base form of the Heavies. It possesses both armour and shield defense along with an EMS. Its weapon utilizes a head tracked reticle and fires proximity detonating projectiles that have area-of-effect damage. It is capable of damaging both allies and enemies. Accuracy decreases if the weapon is fired continuously. Projectiles can be fired from either side of the ship, but if the reticle is too far to the left or right then only the weapon on that side will fire. This greatly decreases your effective rate of fire, so keeping enemies near midline is important. Rhino Maximum stats: Firepower: 8/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 4/10 Equipment: Head Tracked Tri Flak, Microwarp Drive, Countermeasures Upgrades: Armor Damage Upgrade, Shield Damage Increase, Rate of fire Increase Notes: Possessing a stronger version of the flak cannon, it trades reduced shields for increased firepower. Typically the microwarp drive is used to move into position among enemy fighters and relies on its superior sustainable damage per second to destroy them. When teamed up with a support unit to help keep it alive the Rhino can produce very high kill counts. Goliath Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 4/10 Equipment: Head Tracked Missiles, Microwarp Drive, Spiderbots Upgrades: Armor Damage Upgrade, Rate of Fire Upgrade Notes: The head tracked missiles that serve as the Goliath's weapon are significantly different than those used by the Fighter class. Damage, velocity and correction rate are all increased. Maximum correction and maximum flight time are decreased. Unlike the Spectre and Rhino, the Goliath is best uses as part of a team effort, destroying enemies from a distance that have already had their shields stripped by other teammates. In this scenario, the microwarp drive is used to keep distance from enemy units rather than to move into range among them. Cyclone Maximum stats: Firepower: 7/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 4/10 Equipment: Head Tracked Tri Flak, Microwarp Drive, EMS Upgrades: EMS Damage Upgrade, EMS Cooldown Upgrade, EMS Duration Upgrade Notes: Lower offensive ability when compared to the Rhino, trading for better defense via EMS. Storm Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 3/10 Shield: 5/10 Speed: 4/10 Equipment: Head Tracked Laser Gatling Cannon, Microwarp Drive, EMS Upgrades: Weapon Overheat Upgrade, Weapon Spread Upgrade Notes: The Storm fires very high velocity bolts of energy that do good damage and have high accuracy. Support Agile ships with strong shields and weak armor, almost all support ships have a head-tracked Buff Beam that restores ally armor/shields or drains enemy shields. This is the third class unlocked. Banshee Maximum stats: Firepower: 4/10 Armour: 3/10 Shield: 5/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Phaser, Head Tracked Buff beam, Spiderbots Upgrades: Armor Upgrade, Shield Upgrade Notes: The starting support ship uses a phaser, which has a significant degree of auto-aim and a long range. It has a charge time before it can be fired as well as an overall low rate of fire, yielding an overall low damage per second. While firing, it does continuous damage to the enemy ship. It is useful for finishing off enemy ships that only have a small amount of armor left or quickly destroying enemy drones. The buff beam can deplete enemy shields but cannot harm the armor. When used on allies, the buff beam restores armor and then shields. The buff beam can generate a significant amount of EXP when used to heal allies. Spiderbots can be deployed to counteract missile lock-on. When an enemy ship hits a cloud of spiderbots its shields are slowly depleted. When an ally enters it's shield will be partially restored. When using your own spiderbots to self-heal you must exit the cloud completely before reentering or they will not take effect on you. Guardian Maximum stats: Firepower: 5/10 Armour: 2/10 Shield: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling Guns, Head Tracked Buff beam, Countermeasures Upgrades: Buff Beam Range Upgrade, Buff Beam Heal Upgrade, Buff Beam Damage Upgrade Notes: The Guardian replaces the phaser with a pair of gatling guns similar to those on the Wraith. This allows for more sustainable armor damage than the phaser is capable of. However, it is typically better to use the superior range of this ship's upgraded buff beam to strip enemy shields and heal allies from a distance rather than get close enough to effectively use the gatling guns. Warden Maximum stats: Firepower: 7/10 Armour: 2/10 Shield: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Pulse Cannon, Head Tracked Buff beam, Countermeasures Upgrades: Buff Beam Damage Upgrade, Pulse Cannon Shield Damage Upgrade Notes: This support ship specializes in stripping the shields from enemy units quickly in addition to its healing role. Sentinel Maximum stats: Firepower: 4/10 Armour: 2/10 Shield: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Phaser, Head Tracked Buff beam, Countermeasures Upgrades: Buff Beam Damage Upgrade, Buff Beam Range Upgrade Notes: The phaser combined with with long-range damage upgraded buff beam allow you to easily destroy enemy shields from a distance in addition to performing the typical healing duties. Revenant Maximum stats: Firepower: 5/10 Armour: 4/10 Shield: 2/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling Guns, Head Tracked Buff beam, Mines Upgrades: Mine Cooldown Upgrade, Shield Upgrade, Mine Damage Increase Notes: This support ship drops mines that do significant proximity damage. Up to three mines can be deployed at a given time. Area of effect damage from a triggered mine can damage yourself and allied pilots. Siren Maximum stats: Firepower: 7/10 Armour: 2/10 Shield 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Phaser, Head Tracked Missiles, Mines Upgrades: Missile Salvo, Hull Damage Upgrade Notes: The first support ship that has no buff beam, the Siren features an upgraded phaser along with mines and head tracked missiles. Essentially it functions as an agile mid-range fighter. Phantom Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour 2/10 Shield 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Missile Pods, Head Tracked Missile Pods, EMP mines Upgrades: Missile Salvo Upgrade, Missile Explosion Radius Upgrade Notes: The second support craft without a buff beam, the Phantom has EMP mines, fire and forget missile pods and head tracked missile pods. Both sets of missiles reload independently, with the head tracked missiles reloading much slower than the fire and forget missiles. This is the only support ship incapable of destroying enemy drones. Legendary Non-upgradable ships without minimum-EXP restrictions for using gold bonds to transfer EXP to different ship types. The Founder Pack includes a legendary version of the Wraith. S-33 Wraith Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling guns, Head Tracked Missiles, ECM Countermeasures Upgrades: N/A Bounty Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown S4 Fighter Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling guns, Head Tracked Missiles, ECM Countermeasures Upgrades: N/A MkV Fighter Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling guns, Head Tracked Missiles, ECM Countermeasures Upgrades: N/A NPC Templar Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Cyclops Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Merlin Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Dragonfly Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Blackbird Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown lHookbill Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Kestrel Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown NTT Ships Firbolg Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown CaldariWraith Maximum stats: Firepower: 6/10 Armour: 5/10 Shield: 3/10 Speed: 6/10 Equipment: Gatling guns, Head Tracked Missiles, ECM Countermeasures Upgrades: N/A Infected Maximum stats: Unknown Firepower: Unknown Equipment: Unknown Videos File:EVE Valkyrie Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer